Iron Man Armor Mark I
The Iron Man Armored Exosuit Version 3.1 is the armor Tony uses to fight evil as Iron Man. History Tony Stark creates his first armor completely on his own and planned to show his dad, but his plane blew up and his father disappeared. Tony survived thanks to his repulsor gauntlet's force field, but his heart was severely damaged. Tony put on his armor and had it fly him to Rhodey and patch up his heart. Tony first used his armor to spy on Obadiah Stane and found out that he weaponized his Earth Mover. When a runaway train was heading for Stark Tower, Iron Man managed to stop it and saved many lives. This incident was all over the wire and the public is calling him "Iron Man", an identity that Tony adopts and becomes a superhero. In Man and Iron Man, the suit briefly gains sentience after a combination of upgrades mixed with the impact of a fall. In this mode, it knocked Rhodey out, as he was going to disassemble the armor. Its primary directive was to protect Tony Stark, and to this end, it went as far as to encase Stark inside the armor permanently since Stark kept looking for trouble. It attempted to kill Rhodey, for which Stark took the blast, which fried his heart plate. Stark went into cardiac arrest the armor sacrificed itself to save his creator's life. Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Iron Man is capable of lifting massive weights like cars, train cars, and steamrollers without exerting much effort. At one point, when Happy Hogan wore the armor, he could hold a water tower container with one finger like a basketball. At maximum strength, Iron Man can lift an entire crane. *'Superhuman Speed:' The armor is capable of moving and reacting at high speeds. *'Damage Resistance:' The Iron Man armor is highly resilient and can easily withstand bullets and low-yield explosives. It can also operate in space without freezing and can withstand the heat of atmospheric re-entry. *'Flight:' The armor can fly through the use of boot jets and can reach speeds from Mach 2 to orbital velocities. The armor has gyroscopic stabilizers that give it amazing aerial agility. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have many functions: **'Repulsor Rays:' Concussive force beams that are fired from the palms of the gauntlets. **'Force Shield:' The gauntlets can produce a electrical shield to protect himself. It's strong enough to hold off even the most powerful laser guns. **'Flight Stabilizer:' The gauntlets have a second propulsion system. **'Energy Fields:' They can generate energy fields that push objects away with great force. *'Unibeam:' A large, powerful force beam that is fired from the power source on the chest. Unfortunately, this function rapidly drains the suit's power supply. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' Iron Man can manipulate magnetic fields to move metal objects. *'Sensor Systems:' The armor's sensors can see the electromagnetic spectrum (thermal, infrared, gamma, ultraviolet, auditory, etc.) It also has telescopic sensors and can detect sounds. *'Life Support:' The armor can sustain its wearer for an almost indefinite period of time. *'Scanners:' It can scan people and things to find out what they're made of, where it came from, and to find out its weaknesses. Other Functions *'Comm Systems:' Its communication systems allow it to talk to the person at the Armory computer terminal, scan the news and police reports, and establish a cellphone connection. *'Remote Control:' The armor can be piloted remotely from the Armory computer terminal and from Stark's palm pod. *'Translators:' It can translate languages. *'Roller Skates:' Tony installed "electrostatic energy racers" in the armor to act as a secondary transportation system if the jets are disabled. *'Computer Interface:' The armor's computer can hack into other computers, radio frequencies, and satellites used by NASA or S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Emergency Lockdown:' The armor can lock itself up to prevent others from opening it. *'Neural Interface:' Iron Man can randomize the sequence of the armor's neural interface to protect himself from psionic attacks for a few seconds. Gallery Iron-Man-Close-Up--Marvel-739992.jpg Iron Man Lifts Train IMAA.jpg Tony_Puts_On_Suit_IMAA.jpg Iron_Man_vs_Earthmover_IMAA.jpg Unibeam_IMAA.jpg Iron,_Forged_in_Fire,_Part_Two.jpg 32bed69501d3544773fa21b61a544877.jpg ironman3.jpg Iron_Man_Flies_IMAA.jpg Suit_Detects_Heart_Problem_IMAA.jpg Trivia *The armor is similar to the movie version of Mark III, with a less complex design and more red. *Tony designed the armor with expansive joints and extendable plating, which means it will fit anyone, including people that are taller that him, like James Rhodes and Happy Hogan. See also *[[Iron Man Armor|'Iron Man Armor']] *[[Tony Stark's Backpack|'Tony Stark's Backpack']] Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor